Fanonland Invasion
'''Fanonland Invasion '''is the fourteenth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired in 2019 and was written by Purple133, FireMatch, CrazySponge, AlternativeHuman93, , and . Transcript Yeah (Episode opens with cannonballs hitting the walls of Fanonland) Purps: We’re screwed. (Ponyo runs outside) Ponyo: What’s going on? Purps: The siege of Fanonland. It’s beginning. (Everyone, even Travis come out of their houses to see ESB troops riding on horseback, as the armada is taking formation) Granite: It’s actually happened. Travis: Matchy, after this if you still fap in class, I will beat your ass. Matchy: Shut the fuck up. Alt: Ok. So what’s happening. Also Travis stop making your damn fapping jokes! Travis: Never, you filthy imperialist! Alt: Ugh! Crazy: This is absolutely INSANE. (Shot of every Fanonland inhabitant standing in a row prepped for battle) Ponyo: COBBLEPIRATE21! YOU ARE THE BLACKSMITH! GET THEM WEAPONS! Alt: Oh no! I don’t know which side to choose! Oh wait, this isn’t an ESB vs. SBFW battle. Crazy: JUST CHOOSE A SIDE. (CobblePirate21 comes out with weapons) Ponyo: Dan, you get a battle axe. Dan: Let’s fucking go. Ponyo: Rocky, you get a bow. Rocky: Wait a second. Ponyo: Purps, you get a sword. Alt, you also get a sword. Purps: I know what’s going on. Ponyo: Travis, you get a staff. Travis: Is it magic? Ponyo: (looks at label) yes. And Crazy, you get a ring that can turn you invisible. Crazy: can i use it for...uh, other things? (Everyone else is given swords, some people get large catapults for multiple people, some people get bows, and some get bags of rocks) Ponyo: PREPARE TO FIGHT! Purps: Hey Matchy, who’s that? (Purps points at somebody strolling into the castle) Matchy: (pulls out binoculars) GOLF! (Camera cuts to JackHackers and his mom, going through the Wendy’s drive-thru) Jack: MOM! I WANT A BACONATOR! Jack’s Mom: No Jack, your little tummy can’t handle it! Jack: I CAN HANDLE IT MOM! (Camera cuts to Purps and Matchy, who are following Golf) Purps: Maybe we can trip him? Matchy: Using what? Purps: No clue. Seemed like a good idea. Matchy: Wait, he’s stopping! Golf: I can hear you idiots. Purps: You sure? Golf: Why are you following me? Matchy: Because you’re an enemy walking into our castle. Golf: Well I thought taking this castle would be easy. Purps: Not if I have anything to say about it! (Golf grabs a large golden sword) Golf: Yeah it’s still going to be easy. (Camera cuts to a large-scale battle about to begin at the border of Fanonland, as the wall is breaking down) AFP: I know this looks bad, but I mean that’s a pretty tough wall. (The wall collapses) AFP: EVERYBODY CHARGE! (AFP runs into a group of ESB users and starts swinging a sword, as everyone else fights against ESB users) Dan: Why are there so many of them? Rocky: Good question. Polar: Maybe because their wiki is bigger? (Polar shoots an arrow into one’s shoulder) ESB User #1: OW! Ponyo: Would you look at the time, I better get back to the castle! Dan: You’re seriously ditching us now? Ponyo: Better safe than sorry. (Camera cuts to Matchy and Purps sword fighting Golf) Matchy: Oh my god this is exhausting. Golf: Tell me about it. Just let us destroy Fanonland and all will be good. Purps: Why do you even want to destroy it in the first place? Golf: Because SeemsGood and Lock hurt my feelings! This place is toxic, like a fucking drug. I’m here to get rid of it. Matchy: Excuse me, BOI. Crazy: Golf, why don’t you just report them to fandom? Purps: When did you get here? Crazy: I learned how to teleport, remember? Purps: Uh, no. Crazy: Oops, wrong series! (Crazy vanishes) Golf: Okay, where were we? (Golf swings his sword at Matchy and Purps, who hold the blow off with their swords) Purps: Matchy, get a shield! Matchy: WHERE?! Purps: Over there! (Purps points to a convenient box of shields) Matchy: Got it! (Matchy gets a shield and Golf attacks him foolishly) Golf: Shit! Purps: Taje that! (Camera pans to the large scale battle going on outside) AFP: GUYS! BEFORE YOU PANIC, JUST REMEMBER THERE’S NO WAY WE CAN LOSE! (Horses start charging in and attacking random Fanonland civilians) Dan: Shit. AFP: LAUNCH THE CANNONS! Rocky: What cannons? We don’t own cannons. AFP: GODDAMMIT! CrazySponge: o. Dan: Hey hey, just take your sword like I do (grabs sword) and run into battle screaming BANZAI! (Dan charges into a group out ESB users) CrazySponge: Hey that’ll work! (Everyone starts charging, confusing the ESB users; meanwhile…) Jack: Did you order the Baconator mom? Jack’s Mom: Yes Jack, just for you. Jack: Thank you! (Jack’s mom pulls up to the drive-thru window) Wendy’s Employee: That’ll be $7.89 ma’am. Jack’s Mom: Hey it said $5.99 out there! Wendy’s Employee: Sure. (Jack’s mom hands the employee the cash and then he hands over the baconator; Camera cuts to an epic sword fight between Purps and Golf) Purps: Wait what happened to Matchy? Golf: He ran and hid in the corner like ten minutes ago. Purps: Oh yeah. Golf: Hey stop distracting me! (Golf slashes Purps in the cheek with his sword) Purps: Oh shit! Golf: Wow I actually hit you! Purps: Yeah and I’m about to hit you multiple times. (Purps swings his sword at Golf, who dodges it and then swings back) Golf: I’m reporting you for this! Purps: Yeah, keep yapping your mouth, liberal. Golf: I’m reporting you twice as hard now! Purps: REPORTING ME TO WHO? GOD? Golf: No! The overlords, Fandom! Purps: Oh shit. (Golf pushes a button on his sword and a horn is heard outside) Matchy: (wakes up) SHIT. Purps: What the fuck was that? Matchy: He sounded the Fandom alarm! They’re gonna be here any minute! Golf: That’s what you guys get for being mean to me! Purps: Bro what the hell? Golf: THAT’S RIGHT I CALLED IN THE BIG GUNS. (A bunch of people wearing FANDOM bodysuits come riding in on horseback and start killing villagers on both sides) Dan: Hey Ponyo, WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO NOW?! Ponyo: We’re screwed. We can’t beat Fandom! Crazy: EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES OR INTO A BACKUP CASTLE WHICH I CONVENIENTLY BUILT! Dan: Backup castle? (Matchy and Purps run outside) Matchy: Yeah Crazy built a backup castle. Dan: WELL WHY WASN’T I TOLD? (Golf sprints outside) Golf: Ha you’re all screwed now! There’s no way you can escape CERTAIN DOOM. Purps: Shut up Golf. Golf: MAKE ME! (AFP knocks Golf unconscious) AFP: GUYS GO. (Everyone sprints for their lives as Fandom takes out the entire kingdom of Fanonland) Ponyo: Everything is gone. Crazy: Well I made a backup with some stuff! Purps: Yeah, I guess we gotta start again. (Camera pans to Jack’s car) Jack: Mom can I please have the baconator. Jack’s Mom: Yes. (Jack’s Mom hands Jack the baconator) Jack: LET’S GOOOOOO. (Camera goes black) Category:SBFW Quest Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes